keeping_the_clans_alivefandomcom-20200214-history
Mothstrike
Personality Unlike Ashscar, Mothstrike is a gentle-hearted and fair-minded she-cat, who tries to dissolve confrontations and arguments as soon as they begin to blossom. Her treatment of kits is second only to that of a queen, and her patience is useful when she enters the nursery to watch over the kits there. Unable to keep a secret, she honestly answers all questions directed to her, which occasionally landed her littermates into trouble when they were younger. Her gentle and friendly nature comes with a disadvantage: she is a self-described coward who will flee a battle if she feels too threatened, which makes her an unreliable fighter. She is also rather fussy, like a kit, and will often attempt to get out of patrols so that she can sit about the nursery and occupy herself with the kits. History Mothkit was the third of her litter, born inside of the WindClan territory in the upper moorlands, far from camp, after her mother, Silverdapple, had tried to find, in panic, her elderly father who had gone missing. Instead, Silverdapple delivered her kits on the moorland, away from her Clanmates, in the pouring rain. Silverdapple struggled to get her four kits closer to camp, having to pick up each kit at a time, yowling for help unsuccessfully. Finding an abandoned rabbit warren, the keen mother brought her kits inside out of the rain, and curled around them. Without a medicine cat, she was weak and hardly able to feed the hungry four, but she persevered, spending the next two stormy days leaving her litter at small intervals so as to hunt and regain her strength. Two sunrises passed, and on this third day rogues came across the faint scent of kits, hearing their tiny mewls for their mother. Hungry and hoping to weaken the Clans, the rogues snatched up the kits and ran towards the lake, hoping to lose their mother in the rain, but Silverdapple, her motherly instincts strong, chased after them the moment she discovered the warren empty. She arrived as one rogue dropped one of her unnamed kits into the lake, drowning him. Fortunately, a WindClan patrol looking for Silverdapple came across the band of rogues, and attacked, allowing Silverdapple to pick up Mothkit and her mate, Grasseye, who had joined the patrol, picked up both Pinekit and Ashkit, unable to retrieve the body of the posthumously named Wetkit. With the help of the medicine cat, the three kits survived despite being frozen from the rain and panicked by the excitement. Mothkit was named for her moth-like grey pelt, Pinekit for her brown tabby fur, and Ashkit for her ash-grey fur. The three sisters grew quickly, contracting whitecough three times in their first six moons, but each time conquered the infection until they became apprentices. Apprenticed to Goldenpelt, Mothpaw struggled to separate her life from that of her sisters', used to doing everything with them, but Goldenpelt assured her that it would be easier if they were not as close. Mothpaw sulkily agreed to focus on her training over staying close with her littermates, and refrained from sharing too much with them. In that time, she bonded with a fellow apprentice, Heatherpaw, who was less than pleased with Goldenpelt's advice. When Ashpaw and Grasseye were struck down by a dog attack, Mothpaw fretted for her kin, curling up between her father and sister in the medicine cat den for the first two nights, but Goldenpelt forbade her to continue, telling her that it was important that she trained in case the dog returned. Grasseye and Heatherpaw agreed, wanting her to protect herself. At the age of 13 moons, Mothpaw earned her name of Mothstrike, for her furious claws and strength, while her sister Pinepaw became Pinedust. Heatherpaw joined her in the warriors' den two moons later as Heatherleap, and they bonded further. Mothstrike earned her first apprentice at 20 moons, by this point joined by her sister, Ashscar, in the warriors' den. She took all of Goldenpelt's advice except to ignore their kin, and eventually her apprentice was made into a warrior. Her second apprentice was given to her at the age of 48 moons, a young she-cat named Stormpaw, and she hopes to give all that she can to transform the young one into a fine warrior. After training Stormpaw, she wants to finally have her own litter of kits to give to the Clan, so that she and Heatherleap can live beyond StarClan in the hearts of WindClan. Category:Warriors Category:WindClan Characters Category:Tempus' Characters